Now I Know
by AlexS-95
Summary: After her mother's death and her father's disappearance, Alex Stevens learns the mysterious truth about all the supernatural creatures out in the world. What will happen when she moves to Beacon Hills and meets her old buddies Stiles Stilinski and Scott Mccall. My first fanfiction! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction, hope you like it and I'd love to hear all the positives and negatives comments you have to say, Hopefully it will only make me a better writer so Thanks in advance!**

**Any suggestions for the story would be much appreciated too!**

**Hope you enjoy :D!**

I had just turned 17 years old and I have no one to celebrate it with, I lost my parents 3 months ago due to supernatural events that took place in a stupid town called beacon hills, and that's not all, I just got expelled from school because of some girl that decided to get on my nerves..

The Stilinski's were my last resort but I felt like I was intruding, Mr. Stilinski and his son Stiles had no idea about what had happened to my dad, obviously they knew that my mom was murdered because she was working with Mr. Stilinski the sherrif of Beacon Hills but they had no idea that my dad went to get his revenge for his wife and never came back.

So here I was standing infront of my-sold-house right now, holding my dad's emergency phone dialing Mr. Stilinski's phone number, I never really depended on anyone else. Before my dad took off, he gave me his and mom's diary, he said that the diary will explain everything that happened to mom and everything that they've been hiding from me all those years and it sure did do it's job in explaining!

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice and I realized that I have already dialed the Sherrif's number.

"Stevens, Is everything okay?" Sherrif seemed immidietly worried about my dad..

"Hey Sherrif, It's Alex" I tried to sound casual but it just hurt too much, all the saddness, agriness and the guilt.. No especially the guilt, maybe if I had known before, maybe if I just noticed the signs, the guns, the secrets.. maybe I could've helped dad or even mom for that matter!

The sherrif seemed to notice that something was up because he sighed and asked "Are you okay Alex? where's your dad? let me talk to him".

My dad and I used to fight a lot when mom was away working in Beacon Hills, we had different opinions about everything so I used to call the Sherrif and complain about it and he would invite me to their house to spend the weekend until I had to go back for school..

"Yea, yea everything's okay, I just.. I.. it's been a long time and I wondered if I could visit you guys" I wasn't lying or anything, it had been a long time, I'm simply just not telling the truth about everything because I have no idea if the Sherrif knows about supernatural creatures roaming around in Beacon Hills or not and I was sure he's going to find me crazy and hang the phone up..

"Oh yea! for sure, your most welcome! we will be waiting!" The Sherrif replied happily and then the phone call was over..

I didn't have a car, I hated cars so I convinced mom to buy me a motor bike which is pretty cool.. My dad hated it, he said it doesn't suit a girl to drive a motor bike but I didn't think so, I loved it and I'm going to drive it for the rest of my life.

I lived in Boston which was just 7 miles away from Beacon Hills so I took some of my stuff and looked at myself in the mirror (well my motorbike side way mirror) .. I looked horrible, my brown hair was messed up and I had bags under my hazel eyes.. I took out a comb and straighened my hair out and headed on the road..

It took me 15-20 minutes to reach Beacon hills with the long stop that I made at a market to buy something to eat.. I saw the lights from the Stilinski's house, they were waiting for me and it made me feel overwhelmed but scared, I didn't want to explain what happened, I'm afraid of breaking down..

I rang the bell and heard someone's footsteps running towards the door and openning it, I didn't even have a chance to look at him when he hugged me hard..

"Stiles..Can't..Breathe.." he immidietly let go of me and rubbed the back of his neck, I laughed and hugged him hard, that's when I saw that Scott was there too.. Oh how I've missed these two!

"Scott!" I ran towards him and pulled him into a hug and I heard Stiles making a loud noise, Scott and I turned to look at him and he raised his eyebrows at me and said "So now you miss Scott more than me?"

"Don't be such a baby Stiles, you know I missed you two equally.. now grow up" I smirked at him and that's when the sherrif came to the door "Hey boys, how about you let her actually get in the house huh?" the boys nodded and we went to the living room, Stiles took my stuff to the guest room and asked Scott for help so they both went upstairs and I knew it was coming..

"So Alex, where's your dad?" he tried to seem casual and act unworried but it was written all over his face and that made me give a sad smile but I decided I should tell him the truth, him out of all people should know, he might be able to help too.

"Honestly.. I don't know sherrif.."

Sherrif looked surprised for a second but he got his composure back "Why don't you start from the beginning?" and that's when Stiles and Scott walked into the living room and I sighed.. "I'll tell you all together, it'd be easier" I smiled at the sherrif and he nodded and motioned for the boys to take a seat..

"Well.. when my mom.. passed away..two months ago, dad couldn't handle it so before three days.. He came to Beacon Hills seaking revenge" I took a deep breath "He left and.. well he didn't come back and I didn't know what to do except do as he told me, he said sell the house, find someone you trust and ask them for help so here I am"

I decided not to mention the diary to the sherrif, not yet at least.. Stiles and Scott will be more open minded about it I guessed..

Nobody said a word for a while but then the sherrif sighed and said "Don't worry, I'll be looking for him" He smiled and I smiled back, he got up and he was about to go to his room but I decided to warn him someway "Hey sherrif..uh.. just be careful" he smiled and nodded and disappeared to his room..

"So how about you tell us the whole story now?" Scott said putting a serious face and Stiles nodded beside him..

"My dad.. before he left, he gave me this" I threw the Diary at them "he told me that it will explain what really happened to mom and what I needed to know to survive out in this world"

Scott and Stiles exchanged looks, worried looks and I was confused then Stiles asked "So you know what happened to your mom?" I nodded and their eyes went wide, they opened the book and started to read everything about werewolves, Kanima's, alpha's, banshee's, druids and so much more..

"We already know Alex" Stiles sighed and I looked even more confused.. "What do you mean you already know Stiles?" and that's when he looked at Scott and nodded and Scott's eyes turned yellow and I looked at him with wide eyes and mouthed 'what!' to Stiles and Stiles sighed again and said "Scott here, was bitten and he's a werewolf now so yea we know, and we know what happened to your mom too"..

Well, I didn't see that one coming..

**I'll be posting chapter two as soon as I'm able to do so stay tuned :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I finished chapter two really fast and I'm happy about it!**

**ENJOOOOY :D!**

Stiles and Scott told me the whole story with Matt and Jackson being the kanima that killed my mom but he had no control over it and now he's a werewolf that moved to London.

I was trying to wrap my head around everything and I blinked several times "What about you?" they both looked at me confused "Stiles, what about you?" he smiled and then replied as calmly as possible "I'm perfectly human like you Alex, don't worry" I nodded and the room grew silent for a second before Scott's phone started ringing.

He looked at Stiles with worried eyes "It's Derek, I gotta take this" he walked away leaving me and Stiles alone.

"Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but -" I cut him off "It's okay, I get it" he smiled apologitcally.

"Derek's calling a pack meeting right now Stiles" Stiles stood up without arguing and followed Scott to the door.

"Hey, you should come meet the pack" Scott said while smiling, it felt wrong like it was some kind of prank because Scott and Stiles had this evil smile plastered on their faces but I wasn't going to back down this easily.

"Okay" I said and followed them to Stiles jeep but I changed my mind instantly and went by myself on my motorbike.

We stopped in front of a really creepy old building that had only on windown where the lights were actually open.. I followed them up the stairs and we stood infront of a door, Stiles was about to open the door when I held his arm, he looked at me confused "I.. your alpha is he okay with me being here?" I wasn't sure that he would be happy considering he doesn't even know me, Stile's grin grew even bigger "Derek would be fine with it, he's the happiest person on earth, don't worry!" Stiles said obviously he was being sarcastic, Scott rolled his eyes but he still had a small smile on his face.

We walked in the room and Scott closed the door, I didn't know that there would be that many people in here and before I got to ask or even introduce myself, I was slammed back against the door and a small "ouch" escaped my lips.

I opened my eyes to see a guy with green eyes, he was wearing a badass leather jacket and he had me pinned agains the door without even trying hard but he was looking at Stiles and Scott and oh boy he looked mad.

"Stiles. Scott. WHO the hell is this?!" Derek pointed at me and Scott realized it was enough and that he had pissed the big bad wold enough "Derek, let her go, she's a friend" Derek turned and locked his eyes with mine.

"Alex.. My name is Alex Stevens" and wow that was a bad move because his hold on me got even tighter and he looked even more mad, he and looked at Scott "You brought a freaking hunter to my loft!" I looked at him not understanding but he continued "Her stupid father tried to kill me and her mom got what she deserved! I'm not trusting her! No way!"

I felt anger starting to build up inside of me, he just called my dad stupid and that my mom deserved what she got! I felt the tears in my eyes, I slapped him all of a sudden and he let go of me surprised, I got in his personal space "look tough guy! I don't know you and you don't know shit about me! My mom.. No.. Nobody deserves to die okay! and I'm not a freaking hunter so get your freaking facts right you jerk!" and with that I went and took a seat next to Stiles.

Everbody thought that I would storm out but I wasn't going to do what Derek wanted all along so yeah I'm going to stay.

Stiles pointed at a gorgeous girl, she had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, she wore a lovely short dress "That's Lydia Martin" he said "She's a banshee and she's my girlfriend" he looked really proud of himself.

Then he pointed at the next girl in line, she had brown hair and light brown eyes, she wore jeans and a shirt with a lovely jacket on top "That's Allison Argent" he then pointed at a tall guy with curly brown hair and blue eyes "Isaac Lahey's girlfriend.. She's a hunter and he's a werewolf" they looked really adorable together.

Stiles moved on to the last boy and girl, the boy was really huge and masculin, he didn't look like the type that talks a lot, besides him was a blonde girl and she was really beautiful "That's Boyd and Erica" I smiles at all of them and then Stiles looked at me with a smirk on his face "and well you met our sourwolf, Derek Hale" Derek was still mad but he rolled his eyes at Stiles and that's when I heard footsteps from the stairs that lead to the next floor.

Scott sighed "That's Peter, Derek's psychotic uncle" I looked at Peter who had a wide grin despite what Scott just said about him "Nice to meet you" He said "Alex was it?" I nodded.

"To the more serious stuff now, there's an alpha pack in town and we need to lay low" everyone in the room nodded but there was something else that Derek was hiding but I decided to ask him when everyone left.

He was hiding something and I had a feeling that it wasn't good news.

**Please review! I'd love to get suggestions because I still don't know where I'm going with this story but I have some idea's in mind!**

**Thank you in advance!**


	3. Reality & Nightmares

I'm sorry I'm so late, I didn't have any idea where I am going with this story and my mind was really blocked, I still have no idea where I am going with this story but hopefully I will figure it out!

Reviews would be much appreciated, any suggestions for the story would awesome, thank you!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Until Next time!

"Derek Hale's" pack actually spent a little time in his loft after he briefed them about the next pack in town, he still kept an eye on me all the time and that freaking bothered me, I mean what did I ever do to him!

All of a sudden, the door to the loft opened and walked in another girl who waved to everyone and walked right to Scott and I figuered she was Scott's girlfriend or something. Stiles introduced her to me, her name was kira and I loved her style and she was a really lovely girl too.

The pack started leaving couple by couple while Derek and Peter excused them selves and headed up the stairs.

I couldn't go yet, not when I'm 99% sure Derek's hiding something, not until he tells me what his problem is with my family and what the hell did he mean by accusing my family of being hunters so I followed him upstairs.

I bumped into him while looking around, he looked at me as if he was just about to smash me to the wall or anywhere really..

"Hey, I'm not here to fight or anything.."

-"Then what are you still doing here?"

"I.. I wanna know what you meant by saying that my family are a bunch of hunters"

Derek sighed "I didn't know that the Stevens had a daughter, and a daughter that has no idea for that matter"

"well how about you tell me what you know huh?"

-"It's not my job to tell you, you should leave"

"Okay, how about you tell me what the hell you're hiding from your pack?"

-"Excuse me?"

"It's written all over your face, you didn't tell them everything did you? The other pack, why are they here?"

-"Why do you care?!"

"well because my friends Scott and Stiles are involved and I'm not about to sit around and watch anyone else get hurt.. So how about you just tell me the damn truth!"

-"Fine! They want me to kill my pack and join theirs! Happy?!"

I didn't see that coming but I didn't know this guy and I didn't trust him not even for a second "What are you going to do?"

-"I'm not going to kill my pack if that's what you're asking"

"uhm.. Fine" and with that I walked out of there.

I went back to the Stilinski's house, they already made me a bad in the guest's room and I thanked them for it but how was I supposed to sleep at night when I dunno anything about my parents..

Hunters, Derek called my parents hunters.. I knew that they were hunters but I assumed they were normal hunters, you know the ones that hunt deers and other animals but no.. My parents were hunters of the supernatural creatures..

My mom.. I missed my mom so much.. My mom to me was not just my mom, she was my best friend and the sister I never had..

Her death was the worst thing that ever happened to me and it broke my heart but then I knew that she was hiding everything from me, it was like she was a different person with me and a different person with other people..

"She got what she deserved" these words kept swimming around in my head, it was like a knife to the chest..

Me and my dad.. we never had a really good relationship, he wasn't a bad person but he was rarely around.. but, that doesn't mean I don't miss him and it certainly doesn't mean that I don't want to find him..

I woke up in the middle of the night, nightmares have been following me around since my dad went to earn his revenger for my mom.. I see him, I see my dad in this horrible nightmare, he's laying in the middle of the forest, he doesn't move but I can see his chest rising slowly as if he's barely breathing..

But there was something different this time, this time there were green eyes staring at my dad's body and then staring right at me, I start running through the forest until I trip over someone.. and I see my mother's lifeless body laying on the ground staring at the sky looking as beautiful as always..

Some people escape reality by sleeping, what am I supposed to do when both sleeping and reality are equally horrible..


	4. A Promise To Myself

Chapter 4 is here :D!

Hope you enjoy!

It was friday morning and the sun was shinning brightly, so I decided to head out for an early morning jog. I had my headphones on and I blasted my favorite music to distract myself even if it was for a little while.

I found myself standing two feet away from the forest, I knew that I needed to know what had happened to my father but it was terrifying, what if he was dead, what if he just took off and never came back.

But then I'd think what if he was alive? what if he was injured and he needed help?

I walked into the forest, searching my memory to find the place that I always see in my dreams. I heard a sound close by and I turned around, now that I know that there are werewolves and who knows what else, the forest frightened me.

I turned around and bumped into someone and fell to the ground..

"Aw.." that was all that came out of me, but then I saw a hand infront of me and I took it, I cleaned my pants and looked up and it was the last person I would want to see right now.

"Ah..Hey Derek"

-"What are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

"Jogging?" I asked.

He nodded and walked away but I help his arm before he walks away and he looked at me suspiciously, I took it away immediatly.

"You know this forst really well don't you?"

Derek nodded but I could see that he wondered why

"Can you.. can you help me with something?"

-"What do you want?"

"Is there a small pond or some kind of river close by?"

-"Yes, why would you want to go there? Isn't like Stilinski's house closer?"

"I..I just want to check it out.. Thanks anyways"

I started running towards the way that Derek showed me, it was such a beautiful place. Fresh air, a lovely pond and the awesome weather, it was so refreshing.

Something caught my eyes on the other side of the pond, I started walking towards it cautiously, it wasn't an "it" it was a body of a guy just laying around there.

I walked cautiously towards the guy, he was wearing a shirt and he had a hoodie on top of his head and he was lying down on his stomach. I crouched down to check for a pulse, he had one but it wasn't that strong so I flipped him over and .. It wasn't just any guy, No, it was my dad, injured and out of conscious.

"Dad?.. Dad.. DAD! please wake up dad!" I had tears in my hands and I didn't know what to do, I put my hands on his leg wound and started pressing but it was no use, I didn't have a cloth or something to stop the bleeding..

"Dad.. come on Dad.."

I heard footsteps running towards us, I looked up and saw Derek running towards me, he lifted my dad up and drove us to the hospital as fast as he could and my dad was taken to the emergency room.

Scott's mom, Melissa called the stilinski's and Scott and infromed them about what had happened. I was looking at my hands, they were covered in my dad's blood, I wondered how long was he just laying there? Is there any chance that he'll live?

"Alex sweety" I heard Melissa's sweet voice and looked up to see her smiling at me, she had a wet towel in her hand and she started cleaning the blood off of my hands..

"thank you.." She smiled at me again and walked away.

After a couple of minutes, Sherrif Stilinski, Stiles and Scott walked in and surprisingly Derek was still sitting beside me after all this time, I expected him to go away as soon as he drives us in the hospital but he didn't.

Scott went to talk to his mom while Sherrif Stilinski was talking to the doctor, Stiles approached me, he sat beside me and held my hand in his. I looked at him and he gave me a little smile.

-"Hey Alex, it's going to be okay" He smiled again.

I nodded and gave him a small smile.

Sherrif Stilinski walked over "Alex, your dad's stable for now" I looked at Sherrif Stilinski, I wiped away my tears "Can I see him?" I stood up immediately and sherrif Stilinski put his hand out to stop me "I'm sorry, the doctor said that your dad needs to rest for now"

I nodded "I'm going to get something to drink" and with that I walked away from everybody.

I bet my dad has a lot of werewolf enemies, but he was here to look for the person responsible for my mom's death which means he was looking for Jackson who according to Stiles and Scott moved away from Beacon Hills so why didn't my dad just come back, he should've come back to me..

I bought a cup of coffee and returned to where everyone was and I saw my dad's doctor running towards the emergency room with Melissa right beside him.

I threw my coffee in the trash can and ran towards Sherrif Stilinski.

"What the hell is happening!" I exclaimed.

Sherrif Stilinski looked at me with sympathy in his eyes "I don't know.."

Less than two minutes later, the doctor walked out of the emergency room and asked to talk to the sherrif alone.

I was pacing around waiting for them and then I saw the doctor mouthing "I'm sorry" to the Sherrif and then Mr. Stilinski looked at me and shook his head.

"No..No.."

-"I'm sorry Alex.. you can go see him if you want to" Sherrif Stilinski said.

I made my way towards my dad's lifeless body.. I had tears in my eyes and millions of questions in my head..

"Dad..I..I'm sorry"

I put my head on my dad's chest and that's when I felt something in his pocket, I lifted my head and looked inside of his pocket and there was a small paper.

The paper had one name on it with a really bad hand writing, I assumed my dad wrote it before he lost his consciousness.

The pain was gone, I wasn't sad, No not anymore.. I was mad, I was frustrated, I was determind and I'm going to find out why did this 'Kate Argent' killed my dad.

I walked out of my dad's room with determenation in my eyes and walked out of the hospital angrily, I'm going to avenge my dad if it's the last thing I would ever do!

Thank you for reading, I appreciate it!

Make sure to review if you like the story or even if you have any suggestions, I would appreciate it very much!

Love, Alex~


	5. QuestionsA lot of them

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late laaaate chapter! I've started University again and I've been reeaaaalllyyyyy bussyyy!**

**Thanks for all the followers and the people who favorited my story, I really appreciate it! **

**So I could use your opinion on something.. I'm trying to choose between Kate being the murderer or Peter? In my opinion Peter being the murderer makes more sense to me but I would love to know what you think? **

**Any other input would be greatly appreciated!**

**Love,**

**Alex~ **

I walked and walked without realising where I'm headed to until I found myself standing at my mother's grave.

"You..you betrayed me, you lied to me and now you're gone! You were supposed to be my mother and my best friend! and now.. now dad is gone too.." I fell to my knees next to her grave "What am I supposed to do now mother?" all the hope I had for a semi-normal life has vanished ..

I didn't know how long I spent sitting next to my mom until I heard a voice that was too familiar to me and his voice snapped me back to reality..

"you're going to catch a cold sitting out here" Derek said calmly "besides Scott and Stiles are looking for you" That was when I realized that it had started raining and I wondered since when was he standing there.

"I..I..don't know..why..why to me?" I started talking unaware of what I was saying "I lost.. everyone.."

I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer until he crouched right beside me.

"You didn't lose everyone Alex" He said calmly "You still have your friends around you who care about you and who are right now really worried and looking around for you"

"I don't want to go home yet" I said quietly.

I saw Derek from the corner of my eyes as he adjusted himself to sit next to me, he didn't leave, he didn't even object about me having to go home, he just sat on the wet ground next to me.

He understands what I'm going through because he's been through a lot more, losing all his family and staying on the run because of what he was, A werewolf.

I didn't want to think about it anymore, I moved closer to Derek and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep until I woke up to Scott and Stiles's voices, I sat up and looked around me, I was in Derek's place, sleeping on his couch and I realized that he has called Scott and Stiles as soon as I fell asleep.

"ALEX!" both of them ran towards me "you scared us! don't ever do that again!" Stiles said loudly.

"Shut up you two, your voices are so loud.. I'm sorry okay? I just needed sometime alone.." I tried explaining but that was the best that I came up with.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence until Derek showed up with a cup of coffee and he handed it to me.

I looked at him and he smiled a little, it wasn't a sympathy smile, it was the 'I understand how you feel' kinds smile which actually made me feel better.

"Thank you"

He nodded and took a seat, Scott and Stiles were in the corner discussing something else, and I would bet a million that they're planning not to let me out of their sights.

"So, did you find anything?" Derek asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

-"Do you know who killed your father?"

"I.." I was actually shocked by the question, I didn't know if the name on the paper is the name of my dad's murderer, "I don't really know.."

-"Did you find anything?"

I nodded but I didn't tell him about the note, I wanted Scott and Stiles out of here first, so I looked to Derek and then to the both of them.

Stiles walked over and said "Let's go home Al.. you must be tired"

I shook my head "I'm staying here for the night"

Stiles mouth dropped open and he looked at me with wide eyes while Scott kept looking at Derek weirdly.

"I just.. Want to stay here tonight okay?!" I said again.

They both nodded and after a while they left.

I took the note out of my pocket and gave it to Derek, he took the note and as soon as he read the name on the note he looked angry yet hurt.

"Derek?"

He handed me the note and said "She's dead.. She's been dead for a while now"

"Then.. why would my dad have a piece of paper with her name on it"

Everything was so confusing, I had a lot of questions.. Where was my dad going? Who is Kate Argent? Why would she kill my dad and what if she isn't the one who killed him?

It's about time that I get some answers..


End file.
